Mobile devices may include location based service (LBS) applications and E-911 services. Under E-911 service program phase II, the Federal Communication Commission (FCC) requires that mobile device location estimation, whether outdoor or indoor, be within a general accuracy range, for example fifty (50) to three-hundred (300) meters, depending on the type of technology used.